Kyouko Fujita
Kyouko Fujita (Otherwise known as Emma) is an OC created + currently owned by MonMonPok, though she was owned by Copper at one point. Attends Akademi High School as a second-year student. Appearance Kyouko, as a student of AHS, wears one of the school's given-uniforms, being the Dark Blazer, in this case (albeit, with some color differences.) Paired with this outfit is a set of above-the-knee, purple stockings. Also, a grey ribbon can be seen in her hair, holding a small bun. Kyouko, despite her area of birth, has extremely pale skin. This is a result of her often performing tasks inside, unlike her parents. She was born with natural pastel purple hair, a trait shared by her father. She also inherited her eye color from the former. During her first year at AHS, she received a cowboy hat as a gag-gift from one of her peers. While the gift had negative intentions, she kept it nonetheless. She wears it now and then. Personality Kyouko is quite a troublemaker, as many would describe her. She's quite un-obediant, flat-out refusing to listen to teachers and/or other faculty. She believes that respect is something that must be earned, rather than a given, as her past life had taught her. On another note, she's extremely un-tech savvy, as her time period lacked these items. This causes quite a rift between her and other students, leading her to simply distance herself from them. However; she's certainly not rude towards her classmates for no reason. She's a rather patient person, though even she has certain limits. Kyouko, simply put, isn't the brightest egg in the cart. While she isn't a total buffoon, it usually takes extra effort in learning certain subjects for her. As a result, she often attends afterschool tutorials. Between her friend group, she's known to make the simplest "life hacks", though they're usually quite worthless and unhelpful. Additionally, she absolutely loves being in the spotlight, causing her to often be overdramatic in certain scenarios, solely for the reaction given. Furthermore, Kyouko has no care for whether the attention received is either positive, nor negative-- as long as it revolves around her. Persona By terms of in-game personality types, Kyouko fits into the Social Butterfly. When placed infront of a camera, she'll usually strike an overly-cute pose, much to the enjoyment of those around her. Upon being faced with the scene of a murder, she'll quickly attempt to make an escape. If her social group is present, she'll make a rush to them, informing them of the crime. Relationships * Hana Kohi: Kyouko is not aware of her being envious of her better acting skills, but still sticks with her. * Ruslana Palamarchuk: Kyouko is not aware of her being envious of her better acting skills, but still sticks with her. Info Backstory Kyouko was formerly the child of two japanese merchants, residing in the wild west. For a large majority of her life, she lived a rather normal life. Upon her 16th birthday however, tragedy struck-- she suddenly found herself in Japan, in the year of 2018. This was the result of a competition held by the Science and Occult clubs, to see which club could successfully bring a remnant of the past to the present (Sidenote: The Occult Club succeeded as well, bringing forth Freyja and Freyr "Fujimoto). Though initially unwilling to accept the change, she was assisted by Saikou Corp. and began to attend their highly prestigious school. At the age of 14, Kyouko wanted to work as a cowgirl-- and her nickname was Emma. How the nickname came to be is unknown, though. Trivia * She represents Emma from Troom Troom. * She's a Biromantic, coupled with being Asexual. * She intends on becoming a better actress. Category:OCs Category:Social Butterfly Category:Shisuta Town Category:Akademi High School Category:Asexual Category:2nd Years Category:Classroom 2-1 Category:MonMonPok's OCs